Human
Humans are a humanoid race of primates, with a short life span, but prone to bursts of evolution. Humans are the most ambitious, inventive, and widespread race. They are also the most viral, destructive, and shortsighted race. There are as many violent humans as there are pacifists. There are as many cunning humans as there are honest. A human is as likely to strike one dead as it is to take up arms and fight by one’s side, even against other humans. Assaracus created "horsumons" by mixing humans with horses. History Before there were humans, there was peace. In ages past a small band of nomad humans were discovered by dragons who saw in them the opportunity of a mutal beneficial symbiotic relationship. However, the dragons ended up using them as slaves and tested their usability as flying mounts for centuries. Gosep was a human raised by the dragon elite who came by a flaming coconut revealing to him a vision of his purpose of freeing the human race. He approached the Dragon King and demanded the freedom of his people, but was sadly suppered upon by the dragon elite that had raised him. Nevertheless, in time the dragon civilzation crumbled and the human race rose up and threw off their shackles. The Kethenecian empire was mostly made up of humans, but with different affiliations. Some humans would join the Vulii and gnomes under Tavor's leadership in the invasion of Legarion and Kethenecia. This conquest would lead to the creation of the Kingdom of Legara and the humans became the dominant race on Legarion. 3000 years after the fall of Kethenecia, the Kingdom of Legara would host a large part of the human race. Although a small independant village would be located in the Ketten Wastelands under the leadership of Lord Gaten. These would soon join Cale'anon Vatay in the restored Kethenecian kingdom. 'Known Human Characters' *Temmet Aelloon *Lord Commander Aelloon, sr. *Gosep *Vaycon *The Archmage of Kethenecia *Lord Gaten *Milos *Jarl *Landor *Rojave *Sayl *General Vota *Richard the Eighth, also a were-squirrel. *Sandra *Regyna Ashendale *Wille *Tchaku *Polm *Mehssa *Aneischa *Vorra *Stomas *Nor Sebastian, Dragon Rider of His Eminence's 5th Flight and Leader of Sebastian's Gambit''LFG Adventures: Looking For Adventure'' *Asherelean, Battlemage of Sebastian's Gambit *Von Blacker, Battlemage of Sebastian's Gambit *Corporal Courts, of the Legion 108th, squire of Nor Sebastian and soldier of Sebastian's Gambit *Brass, soldier of Sebastian's Gambit *Ris, soldier of Sebastian's Gambit *Scott, soldier of Sebastian's Gambit *Tatum, soldier of Sebastian's Gambit *West, soldier of Sebastian's Gambit Lifeless humans: *Richard Ashendale *Maikos 'LFG Adventures traits' Size: Medium. Ability Score Modifiers: +2 to any one ability score. Speed: 30 feet. Vision: Normal. Languages: Common. Bonus: Any. Racial abilities: Humans have two racial abilities. *Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. They must meet all the prerequisites for this feat. *Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Gallery Aelloon.JPG|Aelloon Legion Soldier.jpg|Legion Soldier Legion Battlemage.jpg|Legion Battlemage Legion Dragon Rider.jpg|Legion Dragon Rider References Category:Races Category:Primates Category:Humans